Yelena Fedorova
Yelena Fedorova is a character and is an antagonist of Deus Ex: Icarus Effect ''and is a boss and an antagonist of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. She is a senior member of the augmented black-ops team The Tyrants and is a private military contractor for the Belltower Associates. She is also an agent for the Illuminati. History Background Sometime when Yelena was a child, her family was brutally murdered and she witnessed them all get killed. This caused her to get scared and eventually received mental health issues as a result. She became a very athletic person and eventually she was discovered and contacted by the infamous Israeli serial killer, Jaron Namir and recruited her into the Tyrants. She became a member and soon was sent on missions all over the world to kill and eliminate all of the enemies of the Illuminati in order to keep the secret society in power. Deus Ex: Human Revolution Yelena first appears in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution ''at the beginning of the game. Yelena along with Lawrence Barrett, Namir, and a small company of assisting augmented black ops soldiers, all stormed and destroyed the Sarif Industries headquarters in Detroit, Michigan and destroyed all of their research of augmentations and advanced human evolution. Yelena is first seen where she breaks into a room and guns down a small group of scientists and eventually leaves after Jaron shoots Jensen and kidnaps Megan Reed. Six months later and Adam Jensen is back in action and seeking revenge. Yelena appears at the Highland Park FEMA Camp Facility after the Tyrants members regroup at the facility after she and Barret failed to retrieve the Neural Hub from a member of the Purity First terrorist organization but Jensen got to it first.. Yelena is with Namir entering into an elevator when Jensen arrives. Barret grabs him and throws him across the room as Yelena and Namir both escape and leave Barret to Jensen but Jensen wins and kills him. Eventually, Yelena confronts and fights Jensen at Eliza Cassan's AI Facility and although she's a skilled fighter, she gets beaten and is left severely wounded. Her status is left unknown after her fight with Jensen. Appearence Yelena is a tall, slick, Afro-Russian women and is very young considering her birth date was in 2001. Yelena has many augmentations on her body and she's most notable features are her legs which are taller and more thin than an average persons. She has a nose ring piercing and has black greasy hair combed to the right side of her head. Personality Yelena notably never speaks a single word throughout her short amount of screen time, making her a silent but deadly foe. She witnessed the brutal death of her entire family and as a result she is scared and most likely holds back many negative emotions to prevent a total break down. Like all Tyrants members, she is loyal to Jaron Namir and follows his every command. Gallery DX3 FedorovaRendered.png|Yelena open firing in a crowd of protesters and police Fedorova2.png|Yelena in one of the game trailers DX3 Yelena Fedorova concept art.jpg|Concept Art DXHR Fedorova Body Shot.png|Yelena with Namir at the Highland Park FEMA Facility Fedorova-bossfight.png|Yelena fighting Adam Jensen Fedorova Reading.PNG|Yelena reading on the Tyrants Private Jet de:Yelena Fedorova Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Mute Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Bosses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Assassins Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics